


Pieces of you

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: My first piece inspired by the amazing SPN AU serie "What we do in the dark".Thanks to the amazing author, who resurrected my teenage fangirl heart (the one who had a crush on Nix upon watching BoB nearly 2 decades ago) and helped dragging my Muse back after she went AWOL for months.





	Pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pieces Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024336) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



"Capt. Lewis Nixon, 1918"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
